Upsurge
by xHinageshi
Summary: L'aventure de Kyoka pour retourner dans le monde humain. Revisite personnelle du film d'animation " Le voyage de Chihiro " avec les personnages de My Hero Academia. A savoir que l'histoire est agrémentée à ma sauce : elle ne reprend donc pas exactement la trame originelle, elle en est plus inspirée. Kamijirou.
1. Vers un nouveau monde

**A NOTER :**

\- **Narration interne** du chapitre 1 pour rentrer plus facilement dans la psychologie du personnage. Je ne sais pas si je poursuivrai ainsi pour les prochains chapitres.

\- Titre potentiel : **Upsurge** , peut signifier " _renaissance_ "

\- Univers : **UA.** Personnages empruntés à _Kōhei Horikoshi_ , l'honorable créateur du manga My Hero Academia & univers tiré du film d'animation " Le Voyage de Chihiro " du grand réalisateur _Hayao Miyazaki_.

\- Personnage clé : **Kyoka Jiro** , parce que je L'ADORE. Et ce personnage ne demande qu'à être exploité, bon sang !

\- Genre : J'avais, de base, vraiment envie d'écrire une fanfiction banale qui racontait l'histoire d'une " adolescente qui tente de remonter la pente ", comme on a l'habitude de le lire dans les grands classiques de la fanfiction. Ce genre d'histoires ou une solitaire se fait tout un tas de nakamas pour retrouver le goût, amer mais aussi très doux de la vie. MAIS sachant que j'ai une fichue tendance à faire plonger mes personnages dans une psychopathie douteuse, je doute grandement de ma capacité à faire tenir une histoire dans une certaine normalité. Cette idée m'a vite ennuyé alors que j'avais même pas tapé dix lignes, c'est vous dire ! Et après le visionnage d'un film d'animation qui a bercé mon enfance, l'idée de cette fanfiction s'est imposée à moi et je ne pouvais plus m'en départir. Je reprends, en grande partie, une histoire du célèbre Miyazaki que j'agrémente à ma sauce avec les personnages de My Hero Academia. Pour le genre, je dirais donc **romance, aventure** et **spirituel**. Un peu d' **humour** et d **'amitié** , aussi.

* * *

 **Un résumé serait inutile. Découvrez, l'expérience n'en sera que meilleure !**

* * *

 **Upsurge,** chapitre 1 _**:**_ _Vers un nouveau monde_

Je n'avais jamais été d'une grande résilience. Pour ne pas dire j'étais peut-être même un peu faible d'esprit : l'affrontement ne faisait pas partie de mon credo et je préférais souvent taire mes pensées que les clamer haut et fort. Beaucoup ne supporte pas le fait d'être mis à l'écart, espérant être nitide parmi la foule. À titre personnel, l'arrière-plan m'a toujours convenu. Être une plante verte, ce n'est pas si mal et croyez moi quand je vous dis que c'est une place qui regorge de richesses ! En conséquence, beaucoup de dérélictions fleurent sans cesse dans notre esprit et on en devient mithridatisé contre tous. Ce côté-ci de ma personne est sans doute le seul pour lequel je ressens une ombre de fierté. Avec le temps, ce n'est même plus si je feins l'indifférence, elle m'est naturelle, comme si elle n'était qu'imprégnée dans ma peau. J'attrapais une drupe et pour être plus précise une prune, ce fruit à la peau fine et lisse, généralement recouverte de pruine. Au goût, je n'ai jamais trouvé cela bon, c'était juste acide et aussi juteux qu'une blessure qu'on pressait pour en sortir le sang. Ca m'arrivait de le faire, parce que me couper le pouce était comme une rémanence : ça se produisait à chaque fois que j'avais un couteau entre les mains. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de maladroite, disons qu'il m'arrivait juste d'être couramment ailleurs. Mon quotidien, c'était un peu un collier de misère, je ne sortirais du lot que les heures passées à étudier l'ontologie avec de vieux bouquins. Pas que j'en avais une passion singulière, mais cet aspect du monde m'avait toujours rendu curieuse : si la curiosité s'assimile à un intérêt grandissant, je pourrais dire que ça m'intéressais. Vaguement. Parce que l'illuminisme, très peu pour moi. De ma petite fenêtre, j'aimais bien voir les ardoises des toits luirent dans la lumière vespérale. Ça comblait mon ennuie quand je passais des nuits entières à entreprendre une série de prières envers Morphée dans l'espoir qu'elle veuille bien de moi. Quelque part, je comprenais sa réticence à me nicher dans ses bras, mais il y avait de bien pires personnes ! Ne serait-ce que les vieux gaillards à la tête du peuple qui faisaient déjà un bien meilleur score que moi niveau médiocrité. Allé au diable vauvert, j'en avais toujours rêvé, mais il paraissait que le seul moyen pour planer aussi haut, c'était de se mettre à la drogue. Et je l'aurais sûrement fait si, un beau jour, je n'avais pas cessé de zapper pour m'arrêtais sur une chaîne de télévision qui diffusait un reportage sur un asile de fous. C'était vraiment un truc de dingue ! J'étais tombée sur un passage qui racontait l'histoire d'un accro au Ganja qui avait perdu la tête : il avait transpercé la nuque de sa sœur avec une broche à rôtir. Il avait voulu planer, il en aura tout le temps puisqu'il ne quittera jamais cet asile. Je n'envisage pas trop ce genre de fin pour moi. J'aimerais quelque chose de plus poétique.

La dystopie dans laquelle j'avais toujours vécu devrait normalement s'achever, du moins, c'est ce que j'osais imaginer à la vue qui m'était offerte de la vitre de notre belle titine. C'était juste un vieux tout-terrain défletteri, mais maman disait que c'était son bijou. On s'engageait dans une allée entourée d'une thébaïde raffinée et typiquement japonaise : j'avais presque l'impression d'être en immersion trois cent ans plus tôt tellement ce village avait des allures de musées. Il y avait des temples dédiés aux dieux et une flopée de statues pour les esprits, j'en profitais même pour faire une prière. J'avais souhaité me réveiller un beau jour et me rendre compte que ma vie n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve et que je n'étais en fait toujours pas née : je m'imaginais bien, pépère, dans le ventre de ma maman. Je naîtrais un premier avril, pour l'humour. Mon nom serait Rin ! Comme la fille dans Naruto. La jolie brune, qui faisait équipe avec Obito et Kakashi. J'aurais peut-être eut son sourire, mais je me serais imaginée blonde : j'avais l'espoir d'avoir l'enveloppe charnelle de Madonna. Et la voix de Françoise Hardy, celle qui chantait " Mon amie la rose ". Je ne voulais pas être Kyoka Jiro et je n'avais jamais voulu l'être. Ici, on se réfugierait loin de l'incessant déluge de la sottise humaine, m'avait dit maman pour me faire accepter notre départ de Paris. Mon père était français. Il était mort quelques années après ma naissance : il avait une fâcheuse tendance à abuser de l'Absinthe et il l'avait payé de sa vie. Ma mère, c'était une ancienne Geisha réorientée dans la restauration après son départ en France, où elle avait débuté en tant que serveuse en attendant que mon père fasse honneur à sa promesse. Celle de l'épouser. Mais il aura jamais eut le temps de le faire. Maman avait acheté une jolie maison, une ikkodate comme on le disait dans le pays. Elle comptait travailler dans le petit resto du village.

Soudain, l'arrière de ma tête tapa violemment le dossier de mon siège alors que maman venait d'accélérer : on s'engageait dans un bout d'une route tortueuse. Je lâchais un râle en frottant mon pauvre crâne meurtri : j'étais juste un peu sonnée, mais je comptais simuler un mal de crâne controuvé. Une hyperbole pour attirer l'attention de ma génitrice qui restait toutefois concentrée sur la route. Elle se stoppa soudain, me causant un nouveau " traumatisme crânien " et tandis que je m'apprêtais à lui crier dessus en me penchant vers elle, j'aperçu à travers la vitre la sculpture d'un kami. Il bloquait le passage qui menait à un grand tunnel carmin, qui, d'après le GPS à maman nous mènerait vers notre nouveau chez nous. Désolée, je vins me pencher, le dos droit et les mains plaquées sur les genoux. J'avais manqué de respect à un dieu et c'était le genre d'acte pour lequel je ressentais toujours cette maudite impression de culpabilité. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et comme une enfant, je vins m'agrippé au bras de ma mère : le vent qui s'engouffrait dans ce tunnel m'effrayait presque et j'avais peur d'être châtiée par le kami. J'étais réticente à poursuivre notre route et je tentais de le signaler à ma mère avec de grands gestes théâtraux, prétextant que le propriétaire de ce parc à thèmes ne serait pas friand d'apprendre qu'on s'était introduite dans sa propriété en dehors des heures d'ouverture.

\- _Il est abandonné, Kyoka,_ soupira-t-elle alors que je levais les yeux vers une petite pancarte en bois vieilli, piquée au sol avec une branche de bambou. Il y était noté " saisi ".

Nous arrivâmes sur une grande vallée qui logeait un tas de statuettes. Je lâchais enfin le bras de ma mère pour venir observer mon reflet évanescent dans un petit ruisseau qui participait en grande partie à la magie du décor. Je détestais mon regard. On m'avait toujours reproché le fait qu'il était abscons. De toute manière, on m'avait toujours tout reproché : même le fait d'exister. J'entendis ma mère huchait mon nom de l'autre côté du ruisseau qu'elle avait traversé en marchant sur de grosses pierres : je fis de même, manquant de m'écraser lamentablement au sol à plusieurs reprises. J'avais craché une logorrhée des plus beaux noms d'oiseaux qui composaient mon vocabulaire en constatant que j'avais laissé tomber mon précieux, mon tout. Une carte postale que m'avait offerte, ma meilleure amie avant mon départ à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle. Elle était décorée d'une ruelle parisienne où on pouvait apercevoir un petit bistrot qui hissait fièrement dans sa façade le drapeau français. Je tentais vainement de la rattraper, plongeant mes jambes dans l'eau glacée, que je bougeais avec peine tant elles me parurent lourdes, et même si je m'efforçais de maintenir l'espoir que je puisse la récupérer, je constatais tristement qu'elle était déjà trop loin dans le courant et qu'il m'était impossible de l'atteindre. La pogne de ma mère qui me tira brusquement de l'eau n'en fut que la triste confirmation. À ma grande surprise, elle ne me fit aucun reproche, se contentant de baiser mon front avec une douceur qui parvint à toucher mon cœur que j'avais cru mort depuis longtemps. Depuis toujours, à vrai dire. J'entrais dans une belle eurythmie. Une fragrance que je qualifierais personnellement de délicate parvint à mon odorat : celle de la friture, du porc pané. J'en étais certaine. Mais je n'avais pas faim, ça ne me donnais pas envie : j'en étais presque écoeurée pour ainsi dire. J'eus un léger geste de recul lorsque le visage de ma mère se retrouva en face du miens, si près que son souffle frappait mon visage, frénétique. Je massais ma nuque, presque stressée.

\- _Quoi ?_ Balançais-je du tac au tac alors que ma mère se redressa vivement, dans un bond, presque.

\- _Ce soir, porc pané !_ S'exclama-t-elle en me tirant par le bras alors que je n'osais pas, par crainte de la décevoir, lui avouer que je n'avais franchement pas faim.

Nous avancions, inconscientes. Encore ignorantes de ce qui nous attendait. Les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, et même moi, je m'apprêtais à changer : il allait falloir que je me batte. Que je me batte, pour notre avenir.


	2. Chapitre second : Kaminari Denki

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** _Bon bon bon ! Après une période longue de près d'un an et demi - 22 mois - (depuis octobre 2017...) je reviens enfin avec le chapitre 2. Cette histoire me plaît toujours, je n'ai juste pas eu l'occasion de me consacrer à l'écriture cette année. Je n'ai pas de plan pour l'histoire et j'écris vraiment au fur et à mesure alors ne vous attendez pas à des publications régulières. Je vous laisse sur ce chapitre qui, comme vous vous en doutez verra apparaître un nouveau personnage..._

* * *

 _ **Upsurge** , _chapitre 2 _ **:** Kaminari Denki_

* * *

J'observais une dernière fois ce ruisseau qui entraînait dans son flot turbide des mondes confus d'arbres et d'herbes. Une brise vespérale frôla ma peau en une douce caresse, ma petite robe bougeant au gré de celle-ci. Naturellement, mes paupières se fermèrent appréciant le spectacle que m'offrait la nature : le bruit des arbres, l'odeur de l'herbe, cette brise légère. Je n'avais nullement besoin de voir pour apprécier, en effet je pouvais voir à travers un film, imaginer grâce à un livre mais je ne pouvais ressentir que de cette manière. Ce spectacle, je voulais l'apprécier dignement : ressentir tout ce que la nature avait à nous offrir, comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Paris, ses tours, son air lourd, l'odeur du gazole, les poubelles à chaque coin de rue, les routes innombrables, la population ambiante. J'étais loin de tout ça et jamais je ne me serais imaginée ressentir un tel soulagement. Peut-être était-ce ce que j'avais toujours recherché, un décor qui me fasse me sentir si... Libre ?

\- _Oïe, Kyoka ! Dépêches-toi, je ne veux pas manquer le début du service !_ Appela ma mère qui était déjà en haut de la colline. Derrière elle, je pouvais observer un grand portail. Il donnait sûrement sur le cœur du parc puisque apparemment, l'odeur avait guidé ma mère jusque là.

Je me mis donc à avancer péniblement cette pente. Je n'étais pas très friande à l'idée de visiter les lieux. Voir des familles rirent autour d'un repas, très peu pour moi. Je leva les yeux sur ma mère alors qu'elle me tendait sa pogne. Je l'attrapa et dans un geste ferme - mais hypocoristique, je le savais - elle m'attira vers elle. Un soupir las quitta la commissure de mes lèvres alors que j'arrivais enfin à sa hauteur. Toutefois, mon regard ne s'attarda nullement sur elle mais sur l'ouverture du grand portail derrière elle. J'apercevais déjà les devantures de nombreux commerces et instituts mais surtout, de restaurants. J'imaginais déjà à quel point ils devaient être innombrables. Je tiqua néanmoins sur une réalité flagrante : à une heure pareille, le parc à thème et surtout cette zone-ci aurait du être en pleine effervescence. Rien ni personne, pas même un chat. Les lieux semblaient bel et bien abandonnés mais alors, cette odeur de porc panné, d'où provenait-elle ? Alors que nous franchissions le seuil de l'entrée, mes mains s'enfouirent dans les poches de mon cardigan dans un geste automatique.

\- _Ouah, Kyoka, kyoka ! Viens voir comme ça a l'air appétissant !_ S'écria ma mère déjà penchée sur l'un des nombreux stands de street-food. De longs bars faisaient face à un panel de plats, certains encore fumants. Ceux-ci étaient tellement nombreux sur le buffet que ma mère ne cessait de gesticuler dans tout les sens, s'extasiant sur des cailles braisées, des yakitoris, des onigiris, de la soupe, du riz... Tout ce dont quelqu'un pourrait avoir envie, tant les plats étaient diversifiés. _Il y a quelqu'un ?_ Interrogea ma mère en se penchant davantage sur le bar.

\- _Il n'y a personne, maman._

J'avais été tellement prise dans la contemplation des lieux que j'en avais presque oublié l'absence totale d'activité. Le seul signe de vie apparent, c'était ces innombrables plats à peine préparés. Enfin, une question planait encore dans mon esprit, où se trouvaient les clients ? Les commerçants ? Les employés ? J'aperçu ma mère s'emparer d'une brochette qu'elle amena à ses lèvres. Mes sourcils se froncèrent.

\- _Maman !_ Elle se tourna vers moi, la bouche pleine et de la sauce dégoulinant jusqu'à son menton.

\- _Viens manger, Kyoka ! Maman à de quoi payer,_ déclara t-elle entre deux bouchées, le sourire aux lèvres et une brochette dans sa main droite et dans sa gauche, une caille entamée sauvagement. Elle semblait affamée et enclin à un instinct primaire que je ne lui connaissais pas, enchaînant les plats comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres. S'il ne s'agissait pas de ma mère, j'aurais surement trouvé la scène squalide.

Dégoûtée, je fis un petit non de la tête, secouant ma main dans un geste désintéressé. Après avoir reculé de quelques pas, j'entama par la suite un transfuge vers un petit pont rouge que j'avais aperçu plus tôt. La caresse du soleil couchant teintait le paysage d'un léger incarnat tandis que le bruit d'un train parvint à mes oreilles. J'avais l'impression que je n'avais pas entendu un son s'y apparentant depuis des années. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, mes jambes m'y avaient guidé. Je grimpa sur la rambarde du pont puis m'y pencha dangereusement : une bourrasque de vent me frappa littéralement lorsque le train traversa l'antre du pont. Un rire heureux quitta mes lèvres tant je trouvais cette sensation agréable et unique : être tout à fait seul face à la puissance de la nature.

\- _Vous ne devriez pas être là !_ S'enquit une voix à ma gauche.

Ma léthargie était tellement intense que je n'avais pas senti arriver la personne, c'était très probablement un garçon comme l'indiquait les tonalités de sa voix. De surprise, j'avais laissé mes muscles se détendre et en un sursaut je perdu l'équilibre... Mes jambes se détachèrent de la rambarde. En effet, mon poids balançait vers l'avant et j'avais cessé de me maintenir : la chute était inévitable. Bon Dieu, ce serait ça, ma fin ? Tomber du haut d'un pont ? Je ferma les yeux alors que je plongeais littéralement dans le vide. Un cri strident quitta mes lèvres.

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent lentement. Mes bras étaient tendus, mon souffle coupé. Où étais-je ? Mon regard s'abaissa et je pus apercevoir des rails à quelques mètres de moi, mon corps entier était en suspens, dans le vide. Je volais ? Comment était-ce possible ? C'était ça qu'on ressentait, après la mort ? Un vent de panique me prit jusqu'au cou, mon regard alla de droite à gauche et de haut en bas. Enfin j'aperçu quelqu'un pencher à la rambarde et le bras tendu vers moi. C'était un jeune homme blond, un air paniqué au visage. Alors, c'était lui, cette voix ? Il avait surement essayé de me rattraper avant ma chute. Peut-être n'étais-je plus qu'un esprit, une sorte de fantôme condamné à errer sur le lieu de sa mort ? Je me senti flotter vers le haut, mon corps se dirigeant vers le pont : contre ma volonté, je le savais. L'être humain était tout bonnement incapable de commander son corps dans une situation comme celle-ci. Alors que j'approchais davantage, mon regard se posa sur le jeune homme qui je le constatais maintenant, ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur et à quelques millimètres de la rambarde, il ramena son bras à lui : à ma grande stupeur, mon corps suivit la direction de son bras furtivement. Beaucoup trop vite, à la manière d'un ballon qui rentrait brusquement dans les filets d'un but. J'affichais sans aucun doute une expression ahurie, la stupeur, la peur, la surprise et l'incompréhension peignant mon visage. L'espace d'une seconde mes yeux exorbités croisèrent deux orbes dorées dans lesquels je fus capable de lire comme dans un livre ouvert : j'y lisais concentration, stupeur et surprise. Je crus bien y voir une lueur étrange, semblable à des étoiles qui fusaient dans le ciel nocturne : ses yeux brillaient. Il détendu son mouvement jusqu'ici en suspens et dans l'élan de mon avancée préalable, je lui fonça littéralement dedans. Il tenta vainement de me rattraper mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il ne supporta n'y mon poids n'y la vitesse par laquelle j'étais arrivée... A l'image d'une balle qui quittait un fusil. Nous nous écrasâmes au sol.

Mon souffle était vif et la panique ne m'avait vraisemblablement pas quittée puisque toujours au sol, je me redressa vivement sans prêter attention au jeune homme qui avait fait office d'amortisseur à ma chute. Je lui étais tombée dessus, de tout mon poids : je leva les yeux sur cet inconnu dont les paupières étaient toujours fermées et d'ailleurs j'étais toujours assise sur lui. Je recula, me traînant en arrière à l'aide de mes mains jusqu'au moment où mon postérieur toucha le sol. Mes mains se posèrent sur mon visage puis sur mes bras que je tâta avec hate, pinçant ensuite ma cuisse dans le seul but de vérifier si, comme tout l'indiquait à croire, j'étais bien vivante. J'étais dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Je leva ma main face à mon visage, louchant sur celle-ci avant de m'en coller une, aussi fort que je le pus. La douleur, je la sentais. Alors comme ça, c'était vrai, ce n'était pas un rêve ? Je m'en colla une seconde, puis une troisième : je comptais bien continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce que ma conscience me revienne et que je me rende compte dans un réveil soudain que cet invraisemblable événement n'était dû qu'à mon imagination. Je n'y voyais pas d'autres explications. Alors que je m'apprêtais à poursuivre, une pogne ferme attrapa mon bras, suspendant mon geste. Je leva les yeux et sans surprise, fis une nouvelle fois face à cet inconnu. Je me détacha de son emprise, reculant comme si je faisais face à la pire des horreurs.

\- _Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, tu dois partir,_ déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme et sérieux.

Mon regard se posa sur lui, que voulait-il dire ? Mes prunelles louchèrent sur la rambarde du pont, puis sur le jeune homme.

\- _C-Comment c'est possible ?! Je ne devrais pas... Je devrais... Je devrais être tombée !_

\- _Tu me remercieras plus tard, pour le moment, tu dois fuir._

Je papillonna une nouvelle fois des yeux entre le pont et le jeune homme. Les souvenirs des derniers événements me revinrent à l'esprit : il était vrai que mon corp avait suivit le mouvement de son bras. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en un grand " O " tandis que mon visage se crispa en une grimace apeurée.

\- _M-Marabout !_ M'exclamais-je, suspectant cet inconnu de pratiquer la sorcellerie. J'en avais à l'instant même, une peur bleue.

\- _Marabout ?_ Demanda-t-il, le regard interrogateur. Il n'avait visiblement pas compris ce mot.

Je porta ma main à mon front, tentant de remettre mes idées en place. Je nageais en plein délire, c'est ça. Ce mec qui me faisait face, il n'était que le seul fruit de mon imagination. J'étais stupide d'avoir confondu un rêve comme celui-ci avec la réalité. Soudain, un rire franc quitta mes lèvres. Je ne tarderai pas à me réveiller. Alors que je riais à gorge déployée, je n'avais pas remarqué que l'inconnu s'était rapproché puis accroupi de manière à me faire face. Il leva les yeux vers moi puis me força à le regarder.

\- _Tu ne rêves pas,_ son regard se posa quelques secondes sur le ciel et son soleil couchant, _la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Tu dois fuir avant où tu disparaîtras... Kyoka ?_ Interrogea-t-il en louchant sur le collier que je portais à mon cou. Il s'agissait de lettres gravées sur une petite amulette en or.

Mon visage s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, avant que je n'hoche doucement la tête, confirmant mon identité. J'aurais aimé croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais je le savais, tout était réel et ces paroles transpiraient de vérité. Pour autant, je ne parvenais pas à le croire. C'était beaucoup trop invraisemblable.

\- _Tu vas retrouver ta mère et vous partirez aussi vite que vous êtes venus. De mon côté, je vais gagner du temps, d'accord ?_

Je l'observa plus en détail. Il devait probablement avoir le même âge que moi, ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille et je remarqua un détail que je n'avais jusqu'ici pas vu : une petite partie de sa chevelure était teintée en noir et formait un éclair. Ses traits étaient harmonieux et jusqu'ici j'avais pu constater qu'il était plutôt expressif : je pouvais librement lire ses émotions sur son visage mais aussi dans ses yeux. Je m'accrocha à la rambarde pour me relever. Je ne savais pas s'il disait vrai mais tant qu'à faire, autant l'écouter : ainsi j'étais certaine de ne rien risquer.

\- _D'accord..._

Un large sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage du jeune homme qui poursuivit :

\- _Je suis Denki. Kaminari Denki._

Alors qu'il terminait sur ses mots je vis son expression changé soudainement. Son regard était rivé sur le bâtiment typique qui nous faisait face. Je me retourna et constata que l'une des lanternes qui encadrait l'entrée s'était allumée. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il usa de toute sa force pour me pousser en arrière, poursuivant dans un ordre où transparaissait son inquiétude.

\- _Maintenant, tu cours de toutes tes forces et tu ne t'arrêtes sous aucun prétexte !_ Remarquant que je ne bougeais toujours pas, il répéta dans un cri : _Je t'ai dit de courir !_

Je lui lança un dernier regard, constatant qu'il faisait désormais pleinement face au bâtiment. Il composa le mudra du cœur et souffla sur ce dernier. Sans un doute, je me mis à courir à en perdre haleine, aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je devais partir.

* * *

 **Petit mot pour la fin :** _Alors, ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous de la rencontre entre Kyoka et Denki ? Le titre du chapitre est-il en concordance avec le contenu ? A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? J'attends vos retours avec impatience et j'espère très sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :)_


End file.
